Kill All Your Friends
by chiefsnoozles
Summary: This is a friendfic... not really the traditional "Fangan Ronpa" story, just a thing about murder. Because that's all I write about anymore. Um, I guess T for gore. In perspective of culprit.


**A/N: This is just a quick thing I wrote about my friends. It was inspired by something that happened on Tumblr, actually... but isn't everything inspired by something that happened on Tumblr? So I guess this would count as a friendfic but not really a Fangan Ronpa, since it doesn't have proper introductions and whatnot. If you don't know anything about Dangan Ronpa than you won't get it... I just thought I would post it. This is in my friend Charlotte's perspective, it uses it/its pronouns so if you aren't familiar with stuff like that it might be a bit confusing, I don't know. Anyways I'm "MC". I don't know if I will update this.**

Charlotte has got an idea.

It's the craziest idea it's come up with in a while actually, although maybe not the best one. It doesn't care. It's going to follow through no matter what, after all - once it starts, it's not coming back.

Because it's going to murder its friend.

Before you ask why, it'll tell you up front: It. Can't. Stand. The. Pressure. Anymore.

What pressure? It doesn't know how you could miss it, it's everywhere. Where Charlotte is, at least... This hellhole of a school.

It, along with all of its friends, are pressured so, so much. To do a lot of things, really, but mostly to kill.

Charlotte figures if it has to kill, it better kill someone that can't stand the pressure either.

And that person happens to be MC.

MC... Or Emily, as we formerly called her. She appears quite normal, to be honest... No missing limbs, no noticeable disorders or diseases. Plain brown hair and a plain round face. But on the inside, she is quite unstable. She worries and apologizes all too frequently, and even though she's the SHSL Contemporary Actor, she can sometimes blend into the background. Of course, the second she notices this happening she'll turn the situation around and once again need to be the center of attention.

Now, MC is important to this, but unless Charlotte wants to get out of here alive, it's going to need yet another puppet.

That other person, of course, will serve as its other victim - the person it frames this entire thing on.

This person, ideally, would also be friends with both MC and Charlotte. If Charlotte knows a lot about this person, it will be easier to frame them... And if this person knows a lot about MC, it will be easier for them to appear suspicious.

Of course, this alone is not enough. This person has to be short. Why? Because MC is the opposite of that. She towers above nearly every one of her friends... Opposites attract in more ways than one, you know. It would also help for this person and MC to have similar interests... these include girls, writing, Shakespeare, the like.

There is only one person here who fits this criteria.

Well, two. But Charlotte knows Setty is not a believable culprit, since he is far too small to kill MC, who despite being a mere day older than him is much more intimidating in her body language.

That leaves one person for Charlotte to frame... Lizzy, the SHSL Creative Storyteller. Glasses and sassy comebacks are the only things she appears to have in common with MC, and her short stature certainly adds to the whole "jealousy" plot that Charlotte is about to explain.

You see, MC and Lizzy are pretty good friends - MC knew Lizzy long before Charlotte knew Lizzy, and Lizzy knew MC long before Charlotte knew MC... And, as Charlotte is friends with both of them, it knows just how to make this work.

MC is great at acting. Lizzy is good, too. Lizzy is great at writing. MC is good, too. And both of them spend a lot of time fawning over cute girls... Generally their common interests are the reason they are friends, although Charlotte can also make them appear to clash tremendously.

That's where the whole "jealousy" thing will come in. Of course, it's not real jealousy as far as Charlotte knows... But as far as the rest of the SHSL students know, it's as real as all this talk of mutual killing.

So, if it manages to highlight MC's talent over Lizzy's, Charlotte will easily trick its companions into blaming innocent little Lizzy when MC turns up dead.

Well, Charlotte shouldn't get too far ahead of itself. After all, it hasn't even decided on a murder weapon yet.

But really, it doesn't get to decide on the murder weapon. It needs to see this in the eyes of a jealous Lizzy.

And Charlotte thinks a jealous Lizzy would use a knife just as fine as she'd use a pen.

Of course, in order to use a knife, Charlotte would have to get one.

But it remembers quite distinctly seeing the SHSL Flunkie cut her sandwich with a butter knife, and it also remembers how to sharpen it on one of the rocks the SHSL Wildlife Enthusiast's pet gecko like to rest on.

Most distinctly of all, it remembers how to slit a throat and inflict the most pain...

... But MC is Charlotte's friend.

So even though Charlotte wishes death upon her, it at least wishes a quick one.


End file.
